User talk:Mjondras
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Miri'e page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 11:40, 17 March 2010 : Thank you very much,I'm kind of new to the process of language making, so I'll be sure to ask if there is anything! By the way, your language seems very interesting. I'll have a better look at it once I'm done with all this phonology and phonotactics tweaking. - Mjondras 11:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Glad you like it, ive worked on it quite sometime ^_^ Phonology and phonotactics were my akilelsheels, check out at Conlinguistics & Conationary for help, both are rather new though =) I will help with anything when and if i canEmperorZelos 14:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Same here, I think I'll use a lot of time making them correct. I've already had to make a few rules to work my way around my own phonotactics xD Thanks for the links! =) Well, if you happen to be looking at my language and find something that doesn't make sense, please feel free to point it out. =D And feel free to ask if there's anything I can help you with, though I can't pretend to be anything other than a novice conlanger. - Mjondras 15:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Naturally ^_^ Conlinguistics is to help people (You can ask questions there so we know where to start first) and conationary is simply for dictionary for all conlangs. :: go here and check some out =) Suggestions you wanted help, here is some :P #Dont do example text yet, your conlang is doubtfully at a workable stage yet #derived nouns are not a gender of any kind and doesnt count as such, they fall into pre-existing genders EmperorZelos 15:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) As an additional note, do phonology and phonotactics first or you´ll do alot over and over again : Ah, there's such a thing as derived nouns... xD Well, it's not the same as derived nouns. I was thinking of having verbs that make nouns part of the derivative gender, but I quickly figured that wouldn't work. The derived gender is for nouns that are the source of something. The sun is for instance usualy of the animate gender because it is in a constant state of movement. But if you were to use the word "sun" in the derivative gender, it would work as "light". At least that's what I intended with it. If it's not a gender and not a case, what is it then? Or should I just change the name to avoid confusion with derived nouns? Mjondras 15:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Again the derivation of a noun takes its own gender depending on the system in question, in romance its all completely arbitrary but in your case it would take inanimated because it is not alive, in my system it takes on magic :: EmperorZelos 15:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure I must ask you though, just out of curiosity, are you absolutely sure you want verbs and nouns inflected by so much? EmperorZelos 22:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Well, for this language, since it's written and not spoken, I'd like to experiment with to which extent I can remove the use of adpositions by using cases. The nouns I'm pretty sure about, but when it comes to the verbs I'm probably going to cut down a lot as I go. But for now I've just stuffed in a lot of material just to see what is useful and what works and not. So the nouns are probably still going to be pretty inflected, but I think I will drop quite a lot in the verb section. Mjondras 23:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought so, it seemed rather much to be honest :: EmperorZelos 23:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the verbs are going to be very messy if I don't do anything about them. D: But I'm shaving off as much as possible. Mjondras 23:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Contionary Considering youre getting a dictionary XP feel free to go to contionary and add them there contionary The Emperor Zelos 11:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just a bit too lazy to figure out how it works, but I'll get going right away. Mjondras 11:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I am always willing to help, feel free toask The Emperor Zelos 12:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, is there some kind of guide to dictionary creation? And if not, how do you make the "addword"-template to create a word where you want it to be created? xD I hope that makes sense- Mjondras 12:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC)